


7. Seek

by Achilliesikea123



Series: Sea wind blows ( To where? Who knows?) [10]
Category: One Piece, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Established crewmanship, One Piece world speaks english but the writting is different, So Billy had to learn, Usopp is trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achilliesikea123/pseuds/Achilliesikea123
Summary: It started simple, Billy wants to learn how to read, so he seeks out someone on the ship who wasn’t busy ( and knew more than a few words.). Logically he came to the Great Captain Usopp, the man who had written thousands of award winning novels, who then proceeded to teach him all that he knew about the art of language. His wonderful student, after learning some words, decided to practice with the news’ comic only for Sanji to toss said comic into the ocean. And ever since then Billy asked Usopp (and by ask Usopp meant guilt tripping) into keep his illiteracy a secret.
Relationships: Billy Batson & Usopp (One Piece)
Series: Sea wind blows ( To where? Who knows?) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000884
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	7. Seek

“Who are you talking to up there, Usopp?” Luffy yelled from down below and Usopp could see Billy’s eyes widen.

The Merry was a small ship, a yell like that would no doubt wake up a few of their crew mates. 

Billy was shaking his head, his hands forming an X. Usopp himself knew to not blurt out their secret. “No one, go back to bed Luffy.”

“Okay!” 

Luffy did not, in fact, go back to bed but rather head straight to the kitchen. Still as the Straw Hat boy disappeared behind the door Usopp slumped down on the Crow’s Nest.

“ That was a close one.” Billy let out a sigh.

“I don’t see why you can’t just admit that you can’t read. The others wouldn’t judge you know.”

In theory Usopp suspected that this was Sanji's fault. It started simple, Billy wants to learn how to read, so he seeks out someone on the ship who wasn’t busy ( and knew more than a few words.). Logically he came to the Great Captain Usopp, the man who had written thousands of award winning novels, who then proceeded to teach him all that he knew about the art of language.  His wonderful student, after learning some words, decided to practice with the news’ comic only for Sanji to toss said comic into the ocean. And ever since then Billy asked Usopp (and by ask Usopp meant guilt tripping) into keep his illiteracy a secret.

“ I know they won’t judge.” Billy gripped the book Sanji had brought for him. “It’s Sanji I’m worried about.”

Usopp didn’t really understand what about Sanji that Billy was worried about but before he could ask Billy waved him off. “ Never mind, just forget about it. Can you help with this word, I don’t recognize the character.”

Class with the Great Captain Usopp didn’t last very long that night for at some point Usopp accidentally branched off into his own tales about adventure. Not that Billy minded, of course. At least Usopp didn’t think he minded. The other just quietly sat as Usopp spoke, a small smile spread on his face.

In the middle of his regale about treasure island inside a fish stomach, he felt something weighted on his lap. 

He had expected that this would happen but still Usopp hesitated on what to do. Billy didn’t fare well with the cold ( as the crew came to learn after the first snow in the grand line) so Usopp couldn’t let him lay there. 

Not that he could just bring Billy back to bed, Luffy was still raging in the kitchen. And Usopp is sure that sooner or later Sanji's 'Luffy-is-in-the-kitchen' instinct would kick in and the blond would be coming up the deck.

Just to be safe, Usopp placed his blanket over Billy and braved the cold until morning came. As he expected, Sanji stormed up not long after. And as the chief and his captain caused a ruckus within the kitchen, Billy slept soundly up in the Crow’s Nest.


End file.
